Kyo and Tohru:days till the weddings
by angelface1898
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are about to get married!But how will they overcome obstacles that come their way?-Rating goes up during story-
1. Getting started

This if my first fanfiction so don't get really mad if you dont like it. Please read and review! Thank you! ;)

Disclaimer:I do not own fruits basket but I sure as hell wish I did....

**Chapter 1**  
It was only 4 days until the big day. Kyo had just finished renting a room at "Getaway Inn" and was now talking to his Shishou about his vows.

"Shishou I just don't know what I should say!I mean I love Tohru and all but I don't know if everything I say I could actually do!" Kyo said sadly.

Shishou Chuckled and said "Kyo you should say what you feel you could do for Tohru. Even if you forget some things like how you would always be there to comfort her, I'm sure you are going to when she needs it right?"

"I guess but I want to make her happy so I just don't want to miss one thing in my vows....ugh I'm going outside to get some fresh air and think. You coming?"Kyo said.

Shishou was about to say yes, when he heard the phone ring,answered it and said "I'll be there in a moment. yes yes okay. Bye. Kyo it seems I have to go somewhere so I wont be accompanying you. I'm sorry."And with that he went outside with Kyo and left him sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree. His most favorite thinking place.

"Hi kyo-kun!"Kyo looked up to see a smiling brunette haired girl. Kyo smiled and replied "Hey Tohru. What brings you here?"

Tohru's smile widen and said "Well I thought I might pick up my fiancé and go buy some ice cream with him if he doesn't have anything better to do"

Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and spun her around. "Of course I'd go with you to buy some ice cream. I always have time for my Tohru." He then hugged her tightly and kissed her. He always loved it when he hugged her because now he knows what a real hug feels like since the curse had been broken.

"Look at him...he makes me sick!"Kyo's father exclaimed. He had been watching them laugh and talk and he hated it.

"His happy. You should be glad he became a happy young man. He will wed in 4 days you know" Shishou said calmly.

"Kazuma you don't understand so you? Why should he be happy and I should not?! What have I ever done to deserve this!?"Kyo's father was now screaming at the top of his lungs.

"The question you should be asking is what you didn't do to deserve this. You didn't take care of Kyo before his mother died, you didn't take care of your wife and you didn't want to even build a relationship with Kyo. If you knew that Kyo's mother killed herself because of Kyo then why didn't you take her to go get some help before she committed suicide? You didn't do anything so your the one to blame." Shishou said while getting up. He walked to the door but before he left he looked back and said "Your pathetic."

"I'll get you back....ooh just watch...i'll get you all back!"Kyo's father yelled and looked back at the bench where Kyo and Tohru sat.


	2. Day at the pool

Hello!chapter 2 is here and I'm grounded!if I don't upload a new chapter soon its because my mom wont let me on!sorry :'( but for now plz enjoy the story!:D

Disclaimer-i don't own fruits basket.....:'(

**Chapter 2**

"Ahahaha kyoooo!"Tohru laughed when Kyo tickled her.

"Do you like the ice cream?"Kyo replied.

"Yes!ice cream is good for a day like this"Tohru said while looking up at the sky. It sure was hot outside and she was getting a little dizzy.

"Ooo Ooo Ooo!Kyo why don't we go to the pool?!We can go with Momiji, Yuki, Haru, Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, Rin, Ritsu, Kagura, Kureno, Kisa, Hiro, Hanajima and Uo!We can have a pool party!"Tohru's smile was widening every second.

"Thats like......everyone."Kyo never wanted to forget anyone. She always makes them happy before herself. Thats one of the reasons why everyone loves her. But Which pool will we go to?Kyo thought.

"Hmmm we should go to "Crystalic pool center!" Tohru said as if reading Kyo's mind.

"So lets go call people shall we?"Kyo said while picking up his fiancée, throwing her around his back to carry her and walking home with her laying on his back while in "piggy back" position.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tohru Tohru! Watch me jump!" Momiji yelled from up top of the high ladder. He jumped and made a big splash which got Kyo and Tohru wet.

"Why you.....Momiji!!!I got wet!!!"Kyo screamed. Tohru laughed at Kyo and Kyo threw Tohru in the water.(gently of course)

"Lighten up Kyo. Look around you. Smoking hot babes everywhere you look." Haru said while looking around.

"I'm getting married you jackass!And besides why are you looking at them when you have Rin?!"Kyo asked Haru.

"Well I'm just looking. Its not like I'm cheating. Besides I can look at all the girls I want. Who's ganna stop me---"Rin had just kicked Haru in the no1-should-hit-spot.

Haru fell to the ground and kicked Rin lightly on the ankle so that she tripped and fell into the water. Rin then was chasing Haru around screaming "I'll get you back for that!"

Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were sitting together and laughing. Apparently the pervert(i think we all know who that is) was talking about how he likes a girls bikini across the pool next to the bar. Ayame was telling Shigure about how true that was and not to cheat on him though. Hatori told them to shut up.

Kisa and Hiro were getting a ice cream to share. Ritsu and Kagura were talking about different kimonos. Kureno, Hana, and Uo were talking/sun bathing. And Yuki, Momiji, Tohru, Kyo, Rin and Haru were all in the pool. They were all having a blast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was really fun!I hope we can do that again soon."Tohru said while eating with Yuki, Shigure and Kyo.(Yes, they are still living in that house but its just for now they say)

"Yeah me too. I had a good time." Kyo replied . "Yep I had a fun time talking with everyone." Yuki said. "Once again our little flower has made our dull lives better!I had fun admiring swim suits especially girls with bikinis!"Shigure said and then got hit for it. "Ouch!"He yelled.

"Oh my is it almost 7 o'clock?!I'm going to be late!I have to go I'm sorry!"Tohru hurried to the door.

"Ummm Tohru where are you going?"Kyo asked.

"To ayame.....i-i-i mean I have to go to a friends house bye!"Tohru kissed Kyo and left.

Kyo tilted his head and was a little confused but smiled as he thought of the brunette girl he loved.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww right right?your going aw right now right?*laughs* well please review!in the next chapter Tohru goes to Ayame's shop and guess why?well I'm not ganna tell!bwahaha!your ganna have to read to find out!


	3. Rumors

Yeah 3rd chappie...hope you likey!hey from now on im going to put thoughts italic. Example-_thoughts _and im not going to always put kyo or tohru thought. if you had common sense you should know who I was talking about kk?xD r&r plz!

Disclaimer-I dont own fruits basket

**Chapter 3**

Tohru's POV

_Today was really fun! I hope the wedding dress is perfect. If it was then this day would be one of my favorites days ever! _

"Hello?Ayame?Are you here?" Tohru looked around the shop. It was unusually quiet.

"AHH TOHRU!TOHRU DARLING IS THAT YOU?!COME IN COME IN AHAHAHA! I WAS JUST FINISHING YOUR DRESS RIGHT NOW AHAHAHA!" Ayame came skipping(and yelling)at Tohru.

"Oh Ayame hi! My dress is done? May I see it?" Tohru asked while searching the room to find the dress.

"Well OF COURSE darling! It is your dress after all AHAHAHA! Oh you would have been SOO much better with Yuki and not that Kyo but you two make a good couple anyways. Congrats." Ayame said while leading Tohru to the room.

" Thank you and Yuki has the wonderful Machi----Ayame its....its....i can't believe it!" Tohru's eyes filled up with joy. She could take her eyes off of the wedding dress. It was simple yet elegant. It was a white see through dress attached to a white silk dress underneath so that you couldn't see through the dress but you can tell it was see through. It had laces that criss crossed each other and it simply looked beautiful.(A/N-its not really hard to picture actually sorry if it is)

"I know! Hey darling why don't you try it on and come out here so I could compliment you on your beauty!AHAHA!" Ayame said cheerfully.

"Okay be right back!" (10 minutes later)

"My my...Tohru you look absolutely Ayame-fabulous! Kyo is a lucky man! Your too much he can deserve! Go change back while ill make tea and then we will talk okay?!" Ayame hurried to make the tea while Tohru changed.(Another 10 minutes later)

"Sit down sit down we shall talk now!" Tohru sat down at Ayame's request.

"Now I have something very important to tell you so listen up okay? Tohru you have been threw this family's issues and solved almost every single one of them and you know that when there is a hero there is also villain. There are people who still want you to be unhappy, not only you but also Kyo and probably the rest of the zodiac animals even if the curse has been lifted. I just wanted to warn you and tell you to be careful. Please Tohru please." Ayame looked deep into Tohru's eyes with saddness.

Tohru was a little confused but also kind of afraid. _Why would anyone want to hurt me? What have I done to them? I made people happy but that made people mad? Why would that make them so upset? _"Thank you Ayame for telling me this but I feel like there is something else you know. Like do you know who wants to make me unhappy? Do you know why? Do you know if...." Tohru was about to breakdown and cry but she had to stay strong and positive. "Do you know if something really bad will happen?"

Ayame sighed. "Tohru I cant answer those questions but I know that someone is out to get you. Just be careful okay? Cheer up its almost your wedding! 3 days and 4 hours to go until the big day!(By the way its 8:00 P.M. If you were wondering)

"Okay. Thank you Ayame ill be going now. Bye bye!" Tohru closed the door and started walking home.

Kyo's POV

_Hmmm its eight o'clock already. I wonder where shes at......_

"Kyo....kyo?" Yuki waved his hand in front of Kyo's face.

"Whaaa?What?" Kyo asked while being brought back to reality.

"I wanted to talk to you about the Tohru and stuff" Yuki sat on Kyo's and Tohru's bed(yeah he moved in Tohru's room)

"What about?" Kyo was a little confused.

"Well I was over visting the main house today to see Haru and I heard some yelling so I thought I should check it out. It was your father yelling at Akito saying Kyo shouldn't be happy and Tohru should stay out of our lives. I couldn't catch the rest because a maid was coming and I had to hide and sneak away. I think they are going to come up with a plan or something." Yuki looked down at the floor.

Kyo face was full of rage. _They always want to mess things up!_ "Well they could shove their damn plans up their asses cause me and Tohru are going to be together and be happy no matter what." Kyo's voice then got calmer and said "Well ill be careful and look out for anything suspicious. Should I go see my father?" Kyo couldn't believe he had just asked Yuki for advice but its for Tohru and their happiness so he had no other choice.

"Thats up to you really but I think you should just wait and see because if you go over there and say something he doesn't like he might really do something horrible to destroy you and Tohru's life." Yuki told him but he was also a little skeptical on what Kyo should do.

"Okay thanks...oh and Yuki your tux is finished here you go." Kyo handed Yuki his tuxedo.

"Thank you and congratulations." Yuki said while closing the door.

_Everything will be okay everything will be okay everything will be....CRAP! What if something really bad happens?! What if they ruin the wedding and make Tohru cry!? What if I can never see her again?! I'd kill myself if that happened! Ughh why is this so...._

"Kyo, Yuki, Shigure im home! If you guys are hungry ill make you a snack! Sorry I took so long." Tohru ran quickly up stairs, ran to Kyo's old room and put her dress in the closet there. Since no one used that room really and no one ever looked inside the closet because Kyo's clothes are now in their room she decided to hide the dress in there.

"Tohru? Where are you?" Kyo called from the kitchen. Tohru tiptoed out of the room into the kitchen,ran up to Kyo and gave him a big wet kissed. She really missed him even though she was just gone for an hour.

"Hi how are ya?" Kyo chuckled while fixing his fiancée's headband.

"I'm fine and you? Actually no I'm not fine" Tohru said with a frown.

"What why?" Kyo asked concerned.

"Well because I haven't heard a i-love-you from anyone since I have walked in here...." Tohru smiled at Kyo.

"Hmm well thats a problem isn't it?.....I LOVE YOU!" Kyo said while trapping Tohru in a bear hug.

They both laughed and looked at each other. They sat down and ate Onigiri together. As they layed down in their bed the both thought the same thing. _How can I tell her about what Yuki said? Shes too happy. How can I tell him about what Ayame said? His too excited about the wedding. Well maybe shes not in danger. But just to be on the safe side ill stay close to her as much as possible. Well he shouldn't worry about those things. But ill watch out for anything that might put him in danger. I have to protect her. I have to protect him. I love you soo much!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup that was the 3rd chappie right there. I think that was the longest...well keep reading and please review!


	4. Amusement park

Hey its the 4th chapter! I'm writing chapters every day its soo addicting. Thanks for the on reading and plz review!(Mild language)

Disclaimer- Not the owner of Fruits basket.

**Chapter 4**

" That piece if shit! Who does he think he is huh?! Does he think his out of this family and can get away with this?! That damn boy needs to be taught a fucking lesson!" Kyo's father scearmed to Akito.

" Mhmm I agree. But I can't do it ill get sick outside....You'll have to do it alone." Akito said.

" Help me with a plan then. I'll do all the work as long as I see that pathetic excuse for a human and his stupid fiancée miserable and their lives ruined! I want to make them pay for the dumb things they've done" Kyo's father eyes were filled with hate.

" Okay heres what you need to do" Akito smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Amusement park? What the hell? Why did this come in the mail? I'm ganna throw it away. Oh wait but Tohru might want to go...._

" G' morning." Shigure yawned.

" Good morning Shigure! Did you sleep well?" Tohru smiled.

" I slept like a baby. How did you sleep Tohru? What did you dream about? Oh but only tell me if they were sex---Owchhhh!" Shigure yelled in pain. " Oh Kyo! Why must you always hurt me?"

" WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE SO DAMN PERVERTED!" Kyo shouted.

Tohru tilted her head. Then after 10 seconds of being confused she said " Good morning Kyo. How did you sleep?"

" Oh I umm I slept okay. What's for breakfest?" Kyo reached over to the fridge to drink some milk.

" Umm eggs, bacon and sausage!(A/N- Thats what I had for breakfast so sorry if you saying " Thats not what they eat!" or something like that...) Tohru exclaimed.

" Yummy. Hey uhh where are you going today?" Kyo asked.

" No where I guess. Why do you ask?"

" Well there is this amusement park that just opened up. Want to go check it out?"

" Sure what time do we go!?"

" About an hour from now. Can you get ready by then?"

" Yep! Oh this is going to be soo great! Thanks so much Kyo!"

Kyo chuckled and said. "Sure anytime."

" This is going to be soo great! I can't wait!" Shigure said in a girls voice and then giggled.

" Shut the hell up your not coming!" Kyo yelled.

" Kyo but it would be more fun! Come on come on!" Shigure said.

" Oh your coming with us? Is yuki coming too?" Tohru asked. Kyo was about to say " HELL NO!" but Tohru said " That would be really fun!"

Kyo sighed. " Yeah okay you both can come."

" Go where?" Yuki walked in.

" Good morning Yuki. We were just discussing about a amusement park we are going to! Do you have any plans because we would love it if you would join us."

" A amusement park? Oh yeah the new one that just opened up right? What was it called? A loony world?"

" …..... I don't know umm Kyo what is it called?"

" Huh? Oh yeah a loony world."

" Okay ill come with you guys."

" Hooray! This is going to be so much fun!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(5 hours later)

" I wanna ride that again!" Tohru excitedly said.

" You already rode that 10 times calm down." Kyo chuckled.

" Oh but Kyo it was so fun!" Tohru smiled.

Kyo looked around the amusement park to see any rides that Tohru might like except for the twirl around.(The one she rode 10 times)

_Hmm nope. No. Nah. Nuh ah. Oh wait! Whats that? A ferris wheel? YES!_

" Hey Tohru why don't we ride the ferris wheel together?" Kyo asked.

" Okay but what about Shigure and Yuki shouldn't we tell them?"

"No its okay. They are at the arcade playing and probably stuffing themselves with cupcakes."

Tohru giggled and said "Okay lets go!"

" Wow isn't it beautiful Kyo?! I'm so glad this amusement park was right next to a beach! Its so pretty with all the buildings and lights flashing. Its getting dark but its early still. Do you think we might have time to explore the area a little bit?" Tohru asked while looking at the ocean. _Ahh the ocean....._

" Yeah sure. Hey come sit over here with me." Kyo took Tohru's hand and lead her to his side of the cart of the ferris wheel.

" Umm theres something ive been wanting to tell you...."

" What is it Kyo?"

" Well I was talking to Yuki the another day and he said he heard some things that involve you and me."

"Like???"

"Uhh well he said that he over heard Akito and my father talking.......saying that how I shouldn't be happy and you should stay out of our lives. Yuki thinks they might be planning something and to keep an eye out for anything strange. I just want to protect you so thats why I'm telling you this."

" Oh Kyo.....Ayame told me that there are still people trying to hurt me all through the curse is broken. They even want you and probably the rest of the past zodiac animals to be unhappy. I didn't want to worry you so I was going to tell you when the time was right. Thank you for telling me what you already know." Tohru looked away and began to sniffle.

" Tohru are you crying? Don't cry please this is suppose to be a good day for you."

" But Kyo what are we going to do? We don't know what kind of danger we are in."

" We will find a way to get through this I promise. Nothing is going to happen to my little Tohru."

" Umm Kyo why have we stopped?"

Kyo smiled. " I asked the guy if we could stop when we go around three times and to stop us when we were on the top at the fourth turn."

" But why?"

" Just watch."

***Sizzle*** ***Boom*** ***Crack***

" Oh Kyo....its beautiful! I love fireworks! You set this up all for me?"

"Yup all for you"

" How much did this cost?!"

Kyo laughed. " Don't worry about it. Any price isn't enough for my Tohru."

" Thank you very much Kyo."

They kissed and looked up at the fireworks. It was beautiful but Kyo thought Tohru was even beautiful. Her face glowing, her hair blowing in the wind and her big pretty eyes looking up at the fireworks with joy. That memory would always be remembered to Kyo. It was one of his most precious ones. The fireworks were coming to an end when the last firework shot up.

***Sizzle*** ***Boom*** ***Crack* I Love You Tohru!**

" Kyo! That was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me! I'm so happy I think I could cry!"

'Please step off. The ride has now ended. Thank you and please come again' The loudspeaker from the ferris wheel said before Kyo and Tohru got off.

"Kyo lets go. Its my turn to take you somewhere! Oh but before we go I'll tell Yuki and Shigure so just wait here okay?" Tohru skipped off.

"Okay." Kyo smiled.

Kyo looked around. _Whoa this place is crowed! _He turn around and looked everywhere. _What the hell is that? Whoa where'd it go? That was weird..._

Meanwhile.........

" Ah Tohru. Yes yes go ahead. Me and Yuki will be right here.....sitting down. Those cupcakes really got to us ahahahehehehe....."

"Okay if anything we will be at the beach bye!"

"Bye!"

Tohru skipped away and found Kyo.

Kyo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Tohru smiling. She grabbed his hand and lead him down to the beach. They ran in the sand. Laughing, holding hands. Loving every second that came.

They both fell on the sand rolling and laughing.

" Ahahaha Kyo come on lets make something in the sand!"

" Mmmm what do you wanna make?"

" Uhhh how about a heart?"

" Okay"

They made a heart in the sand and Tohru wrote her name then put a plus sign and Kyo wrote his name and put 4eva at the bottom.

" Tohru plus Kyo 4eva....I love the sound of that!" Kyo chuckled.

" Me too. Can we go in the ocean?" Tohru asked.

" But what will we wear to go in there? I mean I can wear my boxers but what are you going to wear?"

" Well I have an undershirt but not undershorts so ill just wear my undershirt and pantie is that okay with you?"

" Uh yeah sure definitely. Hey we are like the only two people on the beach. There are other people but it looks like they are a mile away!"

" Yeah your right.....its dark and it might get darker so lets take a quick dip and go find Yuki and Shigure later....Hey Kyo....."

" Yeah?"

" I bet you can't catch me!" Tohru headed for the water.

" I bet I can!" Kyo chased after her.

They splashed at each other and Kyo picked up Tohru and dunked her into the water. Tohru laughed then giggled at Kyo's expression from her surpise attack.

" Hey no fair you grabbed my foot!" Kyo laughed.

" There are no rules in the ocean are there?" Tohru laughed.

" Okay so then come over here my queen of the ocean."

Kyo grabbed Tohru and passionately kissed her.

" Hmm I think we better get out now its getting kinda late." Kyo examined the sky.

" Okay. Ill go get a towel from the beach port over there." Tohru said.

" Okay." Kyo got out the water and sat on the sand playing with it waiting for Tohru's return.

_Towels, towels.....where are the towels? Ah here they are! _Tohru reached to grab a towel.

" Hello."

" AHH! Oh I'm sorry you scared me. Do you want a towel?" _Who am I talking to? I cant even see him!_

" No. No need for any towels for me. I'm fine. But I do need help. See I can't see the rail could you help me?"

_This is strange I better keep my guard on._

" Umm okay...."

Tohru went to go reach for the man's hand when the man took out a flashlight and flashed it in his face.

" Hello there Ms. Tohru Honda."

" KYOOOO!!!!!"

" Huh? Tohru? Tohru?! Where are you?!" Kyo screamed rushing to the beach port. Nobody was in there. He ran to Yuki and Shigure who were laughing.

" Yuki Shigure! Tohru shes missing! Help!" Kyo was out of breathe from the long run.

" Where was she last? What happened? You don't think it might have been....." Yuki said.

" Whats going on? What happened? Wheres Tohru?" Shigure was confused.

" We were at the beach and she went to the beach port to go get us some towels and she yelled my name so I ran inside the beach port and she wasn't there anymore!" Kyo explained.

They all three ran to go find her screaming her name everywhere.

" Kyo I think it might have been your father and Akito. This might be apart of their plan!" Yuki said.

" Yeah and I thought it was kinda strange of me to get the amusement park's ad in the mail. Usually that stuffs in the newspaper or something." Kyo said.

" Mhm so it had to have been them!" Yuki exclaimed.

" Wait so your father and Akito are planning to ruin your lives of something?" Shigure asked.

" I guess so. Come on lets go search everywhere." Kyo said. He was determine to get back Tohru and have his revenge on those bastards once and for all!

_Don't worry Tohru....I'm coming!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooooo Tohru being kidnapped! =O Next chapter is number 5 and its going to be called 'The Search.'

Hope you liked it! Plz review!


End file.
